


Tribute

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 73rd Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Stiles is Derek's mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two more. He hadn’t been selected the first four years, so why should he be this year? There were only five slips with his name on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've made a crossover with The Hunger Games and I'm really unsure if it's any good but I've had the idea for a while and decided to try it out

Stiles sighed as he grabbed the white shirt his dad had put on his bed, slipping it over his head, closing his eyes for a moment. Two more. He hadn’t been selected the first four years, so why should he be this year? There were only five slips with his name, so he probably wouldn’t-

“Stiles…?” he opened his eyes and forced a smile on his face when he saw his dad.

“Yeah dad?”

“Breakfast is ready.” His dad answered with a sad smile and Stiles nodded.

“Thanks, I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

***

 

Stiles looked as the man, dressed completely in orange, even his hair, that was formed like two horns, was so orange that it was almost painful to look at, stepped up on the platform with a large smile.

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned around when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he smiled at Scott.

“Hey Scott…”

Scott was a werewolf, like a few others from their district, though not nearly as many as in district 2. “How’s Allison and Lydia? And your mother?”

“Well, Allison’s fine, she’s been practicing a lot lately with her dad. My mom is okay considering-“ he paused, motioning around them and Stiles nodded grimly. “Lydia- Lydia’s power’s gotten more out of control… she freaked out when she saw the escort arrive, said it was like death had just walked over to her…”

“I suppose Deaton’s theory about her being a banshee is true then…” Stiles sighed and looked at the girl standing in the other row; she was looking around, fear written all over her face and he smiled weakly at Allison when she looked up at them.

He barely registered when the video from the Capitol was played and just waited for it all to be over.

“-ladies first.” He looked up when the escort reached down in the glass bowl, grabbing one of the slips of paper, unfolding it. “And the 73rd Hunger Game’s female tribute from district 3 is-“ he paused dramatically with a teasing smile. “Jennifer Blake!”

Stiles knew it was mean but he couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that escaped him. Jennifer was 18 years old and the only person she ever talked to was another druid, Marin Morrell but other than that he didn’t know anything about her.

She stepped up on the platform with an emotionless face, not even looking at the escort.

“Well then, on to the boys…” the man said and walked over to the other large bowl, reaching down to grab a slip. “And the male tribute is… Genim Stilinski!”

It was like he couldn’t breath, all the air disappeared from his lungs and he desperately tried to inhale, but in vain. The world around him was swimming and-

“I volunteer!” Stiles’ eyes snapped open (when had he closed them?) and he looked up at the guy hovering above him. Derek Hale.

What.

 

***

 

Derek sighed and leaned his head back when he heard footsteps and closed his eyes at the familiar scent, preparing himself for what his sisters would say.

They didn’t say anything. They only sat down beside him, one on each side and he finally relaxed with the feeling of pack and safety, even if it was only for a few moments.

“I’m sorry…”

“We know”

“I couldn’t let him die.”

“We know.” Laura pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes. “He’s your One. Of course you couldn’t let him die.”

He sighed but nodded, glad that she understood his reasons.

“Doesn’t mean I forgive you.” She said sternly and he smiled humorlessly.

“Well, get in line behind the twenty-three other people who wants to kill me right now.”

She grabbed his face between her hands. “Don’t you dare give up in there. You’re stronger than most of them, you only have to watch out for the other tributes with special abilities. There’s only a few so don’t worry, though I would keep an eye out for that Blake girl. I don’t know enough about her to tell if she’s a threat or not.” He nodded solemnly, grabbing his little sister’s hand when she rested her head on his shoulder. Cora never said much, but now she seemed completely unable to form a sentence.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps and they all stood up. Cora turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When she pulled away, she gently rested her forehead against his and cradled his face between her hands. “Please come back to us.”

He nodded and she let go to allow Laura to hug him, and he breathed in her scent deeply; this would probably be the last time he smelled it. Almost like she could sense what he was thinking about, she pulled away and her eyes flashed red and in return he made his flash golden.

“Don’t you dare die Derek. Don’t you dare.”

 

***

 

Stiles took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Derek was sitting on the couch, head leaned back but as Stiles closed the door he sat up, looking at him.

“My-uh… my dad explained about me- about me being your One…” he mumbled and Derek nodded.

“Yes…”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“When you were 18 I suppose… then we’d both be done with all this and it wouldn’t matter…” he stood up and slowly approached Stiles, almost like he was afraid of scaring him away. He gently caressed his cheek and looked him in the eyes. “Can I?”

Stiles gave a small nod and Derek leaned down to press his nose against the warm skin at Stiles’ neck, slowly working his way up, breathing in Stiles’ scent. He moaned quietly when hands slipped into his hair and he gently started to kiss the bare skin, and he pulled away briefly to look at Stiles to make sure that he was okay with it before leaning down to kiss the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer and gently opened his mouth, giving Stiles time to pull away, but when the younger didn’t do anything he eagerly deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away they were both gasping for breath.

“Please- please win… for me…” Stiles whispered and Derek nodded.

“For you…”

 

***

 

So Stiles watched as they changed his Derek into a weird Capitol-like version of him, watched as he was almost killed by another werewolf, watched as Derek killed the girl from District 2 and his eyes didn’t glow golden anymore; instead they turned to an icy blue and every night Stiles would stay up to watch, to make sure that nothing happened to him. He watched as the twenty-four tributes was slowly narrowed down to only five, Jennifer Blake being one of them. She’d gotten hold of a package filled with wolfsbane and Mountain ash and she’d killed one of the werewolves with it, poisoning her food while she slept. Derek was smart enough to avoid her, knowing that she was dangerous. The boys from District 1 and 4 were still alive along with the girl from District 6. The boys were both werewolves, and the girl from 6 was a druid like Jennifer, though not as trained as her.

She died next, killed by the werewolf from 1.

The guy from 4 found Jennifer and followed her until she had to let down her protective shield of mountain ash or wolfsbane. She killed him but not before he’d wounded her so greatly that it was clear that she would not survive.

Derek found her and, at her request, killed her.

The boy from District 1 was an alpha.

Both of them were too skilled to just let the other one surprise them, but the Game-Makers were getting impatient.

And making the Game-Masters impatient was not a good thing.


End file.
